Three Wishes
by PNHornsby
Summary: Another story that I wrote years ago. It takes place at the end of Je Souhaite, the 21st show of the seventh season.


Mulder's Apartment, 10:09 p.m.

It was a little after ten when the movie went off And Scully was glad, 'Cuddyshack' was not her first chose it movies. But Mulder liked the movie, so Scully did not say that much.

Mulder turn the TV off and took the tape out of the VCR Scully pick up the beer bottles and the bowl the popcorn was in. She started for the kitchen with them. Mulder took the thing from her, and told Scully to sat back down.

Mulder put the bowl in the sank and the bottles in the trash. That was when he noticed that Scully barely drank half of her beer. Mulder thought Scully was acting as if there was something on her mind. Now he knew there was.

Mulder walked back to the livingroom and found Scully sitting at the end of the couch. She looked up when she heard Mulder walk into the room. He stood there, just looking at Scully. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a v-neck and dress pants. Mulder love how even when Scully was not working, she still dressed formal.

"What?" Scully asked when Mulder just stood there.­

Mulder smiled, walked over to the couch and sat down. He leaned back into the couch and looked at Scully. "Scully, if you had three wishes, what would you wish for?" Mulder asked. When Scully looked at him and raised her eyebrow, Mulder added, "Just humor me."

Scully laid her head on the back of the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. "I can wish for anything?" Scully asked and Mulder shook his head. Scully thought about the question for along time. "Mulder, I don't know," she said.

"Come on, Scully, there has to be something. Something you really want." Mulder said sitting up. Scully looked at her hands and pressed her lips together. There was something, but she wasn't saying. Mulder had a feeling what it was.

"There is," Scully said still looking at her hands. Then she looked at Mulder.

"I... I wish I could have a baby." Scull finally said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Scully..." Mulder started to say.

"I'm not finish. For my second wish, I wish for the prefect house to raise a child in. Two stories, three bedrooms, two bathes, a big kitchen. The works." Scully said looking Mulder in the eyes. She was being open about her feelings. Mulder was sorry he asked her the question. He never wanted to hurt Scully. Mulder looked away from Scully.

Scully sat up, lightly put her hand under Mulder's chin and turned him to face her. "But, mostly, what I would wish for, is to know how you feel for me. If you feel the same way about me as I feel for you." Scully said in a slow, low voice. She was scared, and searching Mulder's eyes.

Mulder looked back at Scully, not really sure he heard her right. Two more tears ran down Scully's check. Slowly, Mulder raised his hands up to the side of Scully's face. He brushed her tears away with his thumb. Mulder pulled Scully to him and placed his forehead on hers.

"Dana, I love you." Mulder said and then kissed her softly on the lips. Mulder looked into Scully's eyes, and kissed her again. Lightly at first, than a little harder when he knew Scully was not going to pull away. Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's waist, trying to draw herself closer to him. Mulder felt what she was trying to do. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Mulder broke the kiss and looked at Scully. Both still holding on to each other. Neither one wanted to say anything, but Mulder felt he had to ask. "Dana, are you sure about this?"

"Mulder, I love you. I think I have been in love with you from the beginning. And I can't go on like this any more." Scully answered Mulder.

Mulder smiled, "Neither can I." He said and kissed Scully again. This time the kiss was hard. Mulder's tongue touched Scully's lips and she opened her mouth, inviting him in. It almost was a little to much for Mulder to believe was happening. How could a woman, as beautiful and smart as Dana Scully, be in love with him. He did not deserve her, but here she was. In his arms, kissing him as passions as he was kissing her.

Mulder laid Scully down on the couch. As one hand moved up her back to her neck, and the other to her hip, Scully moaned into Mulder's open mouth. He moved his body harder down on Scully, and in response, she arched hers up against his. Mulder pulled away and looked down at Scully.

"Mulder. . . "

"Shh," Mulder stood up, went and checked the locks on the door. Then he came back to Scully, and pulled her up off the couch. "I want to love you the right way." Mulder said and then lead Scully into his bedroom.

Once they were in the room, Mulder folded the bed down. He looked at Scully, pulled her to him, and hugged her. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Just holding you in my arms is more than I ever thought would happen." Mulder said and kissed Scully on top of the head.

Scully placed her arms around Mulder's neck and stood on her tip toes. She kissed him lightly on his lips. "Mulder, I want to be with you. Even if it is just you holding me, I'll be with you." Scully said as she looked up at Mulder.

Mulder kissed Scully and picked her up. He slowly laid her down on the bed and then laid down beside her. Mulder placed his left hand on Scully's hip and moved closer to her. "Dana, I love you so much. I can't believe you love me back." Mulder said as he brushed Scully's hair behind her ear. Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder, and laid her head against his chest.

"Now who's being the skeptic." Scully said and Mulder laughed. He's laugher sounded like thunder rolling around in his chest. "Believe it, Mulder, it's the truth. I love you." Scully looked up at Mulder and they kissed. Then they made love for the first time in the seven years that they have worked together.

After, Scully slept in Mulder's arms and dreamt about the rest of her wishes. But little did she know, one more of her wishes would becoming true.


End file.
